Sigge
BY SANDSHARKXYZ (MARKUS) WHO WAS SIGGE? Siggeeeeee or just Sigge310 was a renowned player of World Conquest, who joined around February to March in World Conquest, during the bsam era. (Should definitely do an article covering bsam too.) He was just an ordinary swedish player and although he was very new within the community, he already managed to make a few friends that were famous within the playerbase. Those friends were of key importance regarding what happened next. The March Processing Batch is what marked the start of Sigge’s career. This period in staff is ancient and forgotten, almost unrecognizable. RISE TO THE TOP Sigge didn’t take a long time to climb the ranks. Befriending notable administrators such as Z_RG, Arvich, Klosav and most importantly, Bsam, alongside notable qualities and skills, he was a moderator in no time. His popularity within the playerbase at this point was massive. He was everyone’s favourite mod. It was safe to say that Sigge appeared to be the perfect staff member - he was sociable, likable yet very capable. Jobo took notice of this, and after a proposal to thrust Sigge to a higher rank was accepted by Jobo, Sigge was now considered a high administration member. All of this happened in an astonishingly short time, which really helped convince people that Sigge was the future of the group. DESCENT INTO MADNESS Power corrupts. That is inevitable. When you go from a nobody to one of the most influential people in a large group, things will change very drastically, very quickly. Up until this point, the staff team wasn’t serious at all, rules and regulations were very loose and acted in a way less systematized fashion. Of course, Sigge was to change that. One of the first actions he did was present activity reports and tighten staff regulations. That meant way less freedom for the moderators, who now had to log their activity and had way less permissions and rights in the game. That was mostly the first step south for him, as most of the mods suddenly realised he doesn’t have their best interest at heart. The moderators, who were not given any time to adapt, felt naturally distanced from Sigge. A de facto wall formed between Sigge and the rest of the staff team. That didn’t concern the Swedish admin. Having turned the staff team from just a bunch of people who have admin perms into a systemized military order in a very quick time was just one of the many things he did in his initial time as administrator. But he wasn’t done there. It was the community’s turn… THE PENGUIN REVOLUTION The community at the time was definitely very focused around shitposting and memeing, which Sigge didn’t deem ‘fit’. His most major community reform was ban all jokes and memes and force everyone to use grammar in #general. That’s right. If you didn’t use grammar in the discord while chatting about anything, Sigge insta banned you. This caused an outrage within the community. One brave trap by the name of Turny, a very well known member and ex-staff decided to step forward and do the unthinkable. He pinged Sigge and posted an image of a badly modelled 3D Penguin. Nothing else. No text, no explanation. Just the penguin. Sigge was furious. He banned Turny without a moment’s notice. What followed next is a bloody spamfest, with at least three people spamming the penguin at any moment’s notice. The penguin became a symbol of the revolution. Three days in a row, the spamming continued relentlessly. Sigge kept banning as hard as he could, but alts popped up, more and more people joined the spamfest, it was unbearable. Most high ranks and known members were banned from the community entirely. Sigge went from everyone’s favourite mod to the most hated personality in the staff team. Think of it like the Tiananmen Square Massacre. But bsam took notice. He didn’t turn a blind eye to this. Shortly after, a poll was made as to whether Sigge should be demoted. Needless to say, it passed almost instantly. A week later, he got sacked. After that, everyone that participated in the spamming was unbanned, and Turny returned proudly, further strengthening his position within the community. That’d be a great prerequisite to become one of the most controversial admins later on… WHAT CAME AFTER? After Sigge was removed, he mostly left the community entirely although he maintained friendly relations with Z_RG, Klosav and Arvich. Upon the introduction of Honoured Conqueror, Sigge returned and was one of the first five people to be ranked the new role. Most people forgot about what had happened and over the next year he regained many of his friends, a change in personality was evident. Then, out of nowhere, Sigge left. Nobody knew why. Not a lot of people know his name anymore. Although the ones that remember him mostly state he’s left the community, he definitely comes back from time to time. He’s currently an imperialist conqueror in the group, his profile won’t be linked for obvious reasons. He also occasionally chats in the discord, however his nickname and profile picture are usually rarely the same so it’s hard to know when it’s really him. CONCLUSION One thing is for sure, Sigge is one of the most controversial figures in World Conquest. His personal story is one of affairs, drama and struggle for power. In the end, it’s important to notice that Sigge is genuinely a nice and friendly guy. I hope this article doesn’t serve as a justification to pick on him for something extremely old. Category:World conquest community Category:Staff/Former Staff